psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Psycho Series Character)/Quotes
"What the hell was that all about?! Now get out of my house! GET OUT!" (Psycho Kid Smashes TV) * "Crap! Bullshit! Crap!" (Psycho Kid Smashes TV) * "YO! You wanna turn the freaking light back on? I'm gonna fall and bust my ass!" (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) * "You don't act right, you're not part of the family!" — Jeff Sr.'s quote prompting Jesse to aggressively further their quarrel (Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving) * "What ails you? These games are getting into your head!" (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) * "You're in here 24/7! You're 22 years old and you live in your room!" (Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One) * "This is what happens when you come into the house without permission!" * "You're hopeless, stinking hopeless." (Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox) * "You're back in. I've got a deal though: You're gonna be paying rent. If you're making money, you're gonna be paying rent!"(Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies) * "You're mine! Starting tomorrow, you're mowing lawns, you're gonna make a living!" (Psycho Dad Wrecks Car) * "''You're living in a tent, act like it!" * "You disrespected me!" * "This is all because the violence in video games is it, cause you do stuff like this!" (Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One) * "But who cares about the weather you're in London Jess, Come on!" (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) * "''You pack like a woman!" * "Yeah! Well you just destroyed all the trophies in our house!" * "Why would you give him shit? Seriously, why would you do it? We eat in here!" ''(Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash) * "''I'm not worried about the walls, I'm worried about the floors!" * "For security." * "What am I supposed to do?" * "Why start now?" * "Where's my wife?" * "What ails you freaking people?!" * "It flew." * "Something's Wrong" (After he fell on Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo) * "Well Peter was just going to eat Paul or whatever the hell his name is." - Referring to Jesse's pet fly Peter in Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo * "Aw crap you know, I cannot have this shit on TV!" (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop) * "Now you've got a mobile home, you can leave now!" (Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair) * "Selling Psycho Dad T-Shirts has droven you crazy!" (Psycho Dad Buries Video Games) * "Who's the psycho now?" (Psycho Dad Buries Video Games) * "Come on, knock it off, just get the fuck out, get out, GET OUT." '' * "''Sometimes you lay down, and you don't get back up." * "Don't you yell at me!" * "Get a job!" * '' "..and lord I emphasize please get my son, Jesse, a job; come Monday morning, amen."'' * "Who cares? You just embarrassed me on YouTube!" * "I wouldn't set you up like that." * "Own up to your stuff." * "Shut the fuck up, Larry. I'm his father, you're not!" * "You're the only hope for the family." * "Don't you worry about it!" * "What is that bullshit? Why the hell would you put that on there?! Who taped and uploaded this? Why would you do that? Here. Why would you do that? I take you into my family. You're over here all the time and you want to video that shit of me and my family?Get the fuck out of my house! Why would you put it on there? It's bullshit. Why? He said you did. Get the hell out of my house and out of my yard!" (Psycho Dad watches Mcjuggernuggets) * "Do you hear me?!" * "What the fuck? I knew you had my gun!" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "You better put that gun down and it better not be loaded, or there's going to be hell to pay!" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "Why are you filming this?" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "You don't even know how to use that gun." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "This is all about the money, isn't it?" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "Are you going to play with me?" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "There are three numbers; 86, 40, 12." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "I've failed you. I've failed you as a father." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "I wish it would've been better." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "I should have never shown you those video games". * "Look what it made you." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) *"This is bullshit! What is this?" (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop) *"You got a roof over your head, you got meals, and you got a fucking room!" (The Harvest) *"You manipulated everybody." *"Get away I'm coming in. GET AWAY!" (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"Yeah Donkey Kong and Mario made me agressive" (Psycho Family Therapy) *"Its my door I destroyed my door" (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"She's crazy leave her alone" (Psycho Girlfriend Breaks IPad) *"What the hell is a livestream?" (Psycho Dad Raids Live Stream) *"I enjoyed Mexico and I also enjoyed Dominican Republic" (Psycho Dad Answers Questions" *"Hustler mowers they're great and fast. Stihl weedwhackers" (Psycho Dad Answers Questions) *"You made me dig that hole and I didn't even know that you were going to bury your brother." (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"There's gas in here, propane tanks, and shit like that and you're acting like an ass!" (Psycho Family Halloween) *"You got a party, I gave you permission and you both act like assholes!" (Psycho Family Halloween) *"You got a job now give up the games." (Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One) *"But it's bullshit, that game does nothing for you get out there and meet people." (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) *"Uncle Chris called and said you quit your job" (Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room) *"Get a fucking job now!!!" (Psycho Dad Woodchips WiiU) *"These games have fried your mind haven't they" (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) *"You sponged off the Stahlberger's, Uncle Larry, and now Corn."(Psycho Dad Watches Mcjuggernuggets) *"I'm done, freaking done" (Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One) *"Video games! You went and lived somewhere else and you want to play video games?" (Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies) *"I'm here because you fucked with my fucking TV. Where's the gun?" (Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer) *"You would live here, you wouldn't bother anybody, you've been messing with your brother the whole time!" (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"If I want to destroy it I will." (Custody Battle) *You ruined the stinking holiday! What ails you?" (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) *"And your son sits in there and plays video games all damn day too." (Psycho Dad Fights Uncle Larry) *"Why don't you ever listen!! Why don't you ever listen to me!!" (Psycho Dad Wood Chips WiiU) *"Knock off that stinking camera, we don't need this out, we don't need this in public anywhere, KNOCK IT OFF!!" (Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party) *"It's pouring down rain and what are you doing you're videoing this shit." (Psycho Dad Woodchips WiiU) *"I will have you sign papers saying you will get a job!!!" (Psycho Dad Woodchips WiiU) *"Yeah but I allready got a grill!" (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) *"You set your brother up it's bullshit you lied. You set him up, he was up in enough shit and you had to stinking set him up." (Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies) *"You got student loans, you got car payments, you got insurance." (Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games) *"This is what they get this is what they get. Learn your lesson boys." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop) *"You smashed a bottle over your brother's head and you locked him in the dog pen."(Psycho Mom Divorces Husband) *"I don't hit you, you oughta know that, get your ass in there, learn your lesson, give it to your brother." (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop) *"I don't want to be in your bullshit film!" (The Harvest) *"Its a shame it had to come to this, dancing around in the yard in that, pouring down rain, pulling pranks on me, lying to me, damaging my shit. Maybe you'll grow the hell up and get some respect for everyone around you other than yourself." (Psycho Dad Woodchips WiiU) *"You two are in your mid 20's. What the hell ails you?" (Psycho Dad Shatters YouTube Play Button) *"Almost don't count." (Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Lair) *"You have no respect for anything in here." (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"Seriously, do you think I'm crazy?" (Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party) *"Yeah I'm burying your games. You gotta let go! " (Psycho Dad Buries Video Games) *"What are you gonna do with that? Bruise my arm?" (Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer) *"You can get your stuff, but make an appointment." (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"You told me I had a key to this room, its not there." (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"What ails that tent?" (Psycho Dad Fights Uncle Larry) *"Well you want to game but you gotta get a job while you do it too." (Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games) *"What the fuck ails you two?" (Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool) *"No, I worked all the time. I didn't sit in my room and play video games all the time." (Psycho Dad Raids Stream) *"He just wanted it there, so he manipulated you to put it there." (Custody Battle) *"Aunt Melissa called and she wants this piece of shit out of her yard." (Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer) *"Their son did, they didn't" (Custody Battle) *"It was a sarcastic joke at the time. You went off the deep end again." (Psycho Family Therapy) *"I do believe in my kid but you gotta make money". (Psycho Kid Smashes TV) *"I don't care what you're doing. What the hell are you dancing around for in a fricking uniform?" (Psycho Dad Woodchips WiiU) *"Let her talk, not just you!" (Aunt Melissa Fights Psycho Dad) *"I told you last time what would happen." (Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox) *"Just like we went to London. You went on that show. And then what do you do? You stay in your room and play video games. (Psycho Family Therapy) *"You intentionally embarrased me. That's what you did." (Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One) *"You both worked hard, CUT IT OUT!" (Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button) *"This is all you two do is fight over bullshit". (Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button) *"Who cares? Who cares? It's a 100,000 award look. You're already at 500k. Who cares?" (Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button) *"You're out. You're out for Easter." (Psycho Dad Grills WiiU) *"Could you dress better than that? You look like a fricking slob." (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) *"The disrespect, it's everywhere here! Why? You dont follow rules!" (Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail) *"I'm not ruining your life. The games are ruining your life." (Psycho Dad Buries Video Games) *"Get out of the house." (Psycho Dad Grills WiiU) *"Because, they told me to get him out of there and that trailer too." (Custody Battle) *"Oh yeah I showed him! Didn't I? Didn't you get out of there?" (Custody Battle) *"Be an uncle, teach him a lesson! Dont sit there and coddle him." (Custody Battle) *"Who the hell are you to tell me what I do?" (Custody Battle) *"I'm not gonna hit you. I'm not that kind of person." (Custody Battle) *"Get the fuck out of here." (The Harvest) *"Our lives aren't part of your job" (The Harvest) *"You're not doing it in your bedroom, you're not doing it in my yard, you're not doing it anywhere in this house, in my garage, and you're not doing it in my fucking face!" (The Harvest) *"Yeah, because nobody cleaned the fucking porch off." (Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo) *"Don't sit in your room like a fricking hermit. Look at you, you look like a hermit." (Vacancy) *"So are you and Uncle Larry." (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"The computer was our's." (Aunt Melissa Fights Psycho Dad) *"You had the opportunity to call he and so did he, you didn't." (Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer) *"You dont look calm, calm it down." (Psycho Kid Gets Arrested) *"2 million, 2 million views. And how long ago?" (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop) *"Ever have a dog hit by a car Jess?" (The Last of Us) Category:Quote